fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancea
Unit) |partner = Glaive |previous partner = Liv |base of operations = Wandering |status = Active |relatives = Scathach (Sister) Rosen Vale (Half-sister) Lucian Morrigan (Cousin) |magic = Dragon Slayer Magic ( , , , ) |weapons = Knife |previousoccupation = Student |team = None|color = Black|text = Red}} Lancea Morrigan is a Mage wandering as a bounty hunter, commonly referred to as "Lance" by those close to him and was given the title Scion of Morrigan. Appearance Personality Equipment Knife: QuadDragon Lacrima ( , Ryū no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Dragons): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Martial Arts Specialist: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: * Master Knife-fighting Specialist: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Incredible Speed: * Enhanced Reflexes: Incredible Durability and Endurance: Others Expert Tactician: Magical Abilities Low Magical Power: Master-Level Magician Masterful Eternano Manipulation: Extensive Knowledge of Magic: Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Raging Dragon Scales' (烈竜鱗, Rerryū Ringa): When performing the Raging Dragon Scales spell, the user gathers and condenses their flames upon their own body, creating a whirring armour of flame that allows the user to not only increase their defensive power, but also their physical power as the flames are constantly surrounding their body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around them. When alight, the user's arms and legs deal twice the damage they would normally output; they can also unleash waves of fire up to and including fireballs that cause a large amount of damage from their hands and feet on a whim at a rapid pace, allowing them to constantly bombard their foe with a seemingly never-ending shower of flames. The heat that these flames give off is great, and people seem to feel dehydrated just by being near the user when this is in use. *'Infernal Dragon Flare' ( , Infanaru Doragon Furea lit. Fire Dragon's Bursting Roar): When performing the Infernal Dragon Flare, the user exponentially increases the level of kinetic and chemical energy in their body, converting that energy into heat and light energy as they gather and condense it within their mouth, before unleashing it towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast composed of heat and light, shining through the darkness; it is also capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes; destroying almost everything in it's path before exploding violently, obliterating the surrounding area in it's entirety. Thanks to it's immense power, Infernal Dragon Flare is capable of blasting straight through any projectile that could be launched by the opponent, which usually catches foes by surprise. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Gale Dragon's Landing: Gale Dragon's Wind Wall: Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Trivia Permission to make a Four-Element Dragon Slayer was given by Perchan.